


Boyfriend #2 - one-sided!Roceit + Prinxiety

by Nightlovechild



Series: Ex's & Oh's [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Collars, Crying, Cuckolding, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Hemipenis, Hot Tub, Leashes, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, capturing and confinement, self dilemma and distress, threatening with imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Roman’s life has turned into chaos due to Janus’ perverse stunt that ruined his engagement party and jeopardized his bond with his fiance Virgil. Roman seeks alone time for his mind and sexually needy body.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Prinxiety, one-side!Roceit
Series: Ex's & Oh's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Boyfriend #2 - one-sided!Roceit + Prinxiety

Roman's body protested as he slipped into his Jacuzzi bath. Aching muscles hating and loving the hot water in equal measure. It was moments like this that Roman was glad he had insisted on separate bathrooms even though he was engaged to the man of his dreams. When that bathroom door locked and the pressures of the day were on the other side of that locked door, Roman let his guard down completely. 

Hoping the alcohol would silence his woes, Roman relaxed back and sipped his cocktail. Pausing now and again to enjoy the citrus notes followed by the stinging bite of the hot sauce. 

Roman stared at his favorite drink, Rattlesnake Venom, thinking about the last time he had a fresh one. It had been at their engagement party. Virgil was so happy when he slipped Roman the glass with a kiss on his cheek. 

But after that he-devil Janus had his way the enjoyment had been forever ruined. Roman chose to whip up the drink with his own magic instead. Roman couldn't bring himself to ask Virgil to make the drink from scratch. Roman couldn't hurt Virgil like that. Sighing as he finished the drink, Roman clicked his fingers to refill the glass. 

When the fuck had his flawless life turned into this cursed existence? Hiding from Virgil. Awkward family dinners where Janus licked his lips or flipped Roman off at the drop of a hat when the others weren't looking. 

On the surface Roman was happily planning their wedding and excitedly helping Virgil explore his sexuality beyond past experiences. But underneath? 

Underneath it all, Roman's body wanted Virgil to give him the rough sweet loving he was accustomed to receiving. Since that wasn't happening any time soon, with Virgil's pride harmed, Roman's body betrayed his heart. His mind turned his enemy into a target of desire. Feeding Roman quick flashes of ways to invite the snake to finish claiming his body on the coffee table whenever their eyes met in the common areas. Shaking his head at the imprudent thoughts. 

"This isn't about that horrible snake or his silver tongue. Focus on yourself for once. I'm the royal and I'm in desperate need of a royal treatment. Breathe deep like my knight always says." Roman tried giving the words more meaning by speaking them out loud.

Setting the rattlesnake drink down and pushing it away a bit. With deep tantric breaths Roman shook out the last of his stress. Stretching his foot out, the prince turned the hot water tap on with his toes. 

'Virgil's hands on my body. His wicked tongue sliding around the tip of my cock. How mischievous his smile gets when I tell him how badly I want him." Roman gave stage directions to his mind. Hoping the prompt would stir up his favorite fantasy. 

He dropped a royal purple bath bomb into the churning water. The foam shifting and turning from a glorious purple into a deep yellow. 

"Fuck." Roman grumbled. 

Hand slapping at the water, not wanting to see the results of his unconscious lust. Roman stood up and turned off the water. Stopping as he grabbed for the drain stopper changing his mind mid action.

‘No, I can do this. I just have to focus. And maybe put that lying slithering snake in his place.’ Roman thought as a new fantasy bloomed in the darkness of his mind. 

Settling back into the steaming water, Roman pictured rope running through his hands as he tied the insidious side to a wooden chair. Looping the cotton rope into an inescapable hold. Janus' head hung in defeat. Roman rubbed his cock at the broken side sitting before him. Hearing a tiny moan, Roman looked over his shoulder to where Virgil was posing on Janus' bed. Collared and bare except his tiny black silk boxers. Holding the leash out to Roman with the brightest smile. Janus wailed and drew back Roman's attention. 

"How could you? And on my bed! How am I supposed to sleep there ever again?" Fantasy Janus bemoaned. 

"Yes, Master. Where will the snake sleep?" Fantasy Virgil asked. His tone is full of mock innocence. 

Roman flicked a summoned horse crop across the human side of Janus' face. Leaving a red imprint behind as he climbed onto the bed and straddled Virgil. Ass pressing against Virgil's hard cock. The prince put his legs over his fantasy Virgil's shoulders, pressing his emo nightmare right into the mattress, wrapping the leash tight around his hand. Roman loved to feel all the control, to have all of the power. 

"The snake will sleep in a cold metal cage located under our bed." Roman ground his hips down in both his fantasy and reality. 

Turning the jets on. Roman moved in alignment with a powerful stream of water. Letting it play with his balls and ass. 

"So once we're man and husband he can hear me scream your name as you pound your thick cock into my ass. Do him so good to hear you declare your undying love for me and how you long to serve only me as you come inside of me. But If he's lucky, we'll let him out of his metal prison…" 

"To fuck you properly? Give you that good double dicking down that you so fucking yearning for." Janus shot back, breaking his bonds and standing over Roman. Fantasy shifting faster than Roman can answer. 

Now, Roman is the one on the bed, ass up, face being pressed into the mattress, Janus rocking into his clenching hole. Being a moaning mess by the time Janus bottoms out. 

"Feel good? Feel like a proper cock is inside you finally?" 

"Yesss." Roman hisses as Janus pulls his hair, lifting his face to see Virgil is the one tied to the chair in this version. Cock out, tied up, mouth open but stunned silent. 

"Good. Because now we can teach your first boyfriend how to fuck you like the little whore you are since he really doesn't know what to do. Isn't that right Virge?" Janus chuckles darkly and Virgil fights the bindings, struggling, tears tracking down his face. 

"Too much fucking angst." Roman says out loud, sitting up and magically pushing the warped fantasy far far away. 

After a couple more sips of liquid venom and feeling extremely frustrated and turned on with no relief, Roman made a decision. He was going to have to handle this with a toy instead of a fantasy alone. His mind was too chaotic. 

Hands sinking through the sunshine yellow water the creative side gave into his lust. Applying a teasing touch to his inner thighs to his cock and down to his hole. Moaning as the light touches makes his heart race. Then positioning back to where water is rushing and pushing against his most sensitive areas Roman was ready. Holding onto that pure lust feeling at his core. Roman raised a hand out of the water and opened his palm, the sexual energy summoned the toy of his dreams. 

Opening his eyes Roman groaned at the shape. And at the truth. 

Two thick snakes twisting around each other forming the shape of a double sized thick dildo. The snakes were pointed up towards the heavens with their chins pressed together making the unique toy easy to insert but hard to ride. Stroking his cock, Roman knew it was what he had been missing in the bedroom. 

It wasn't Virgil's fault he had only one lover previously so only had one rock your world style of love making but Roman also didn't want to be treated like a wilting flower that could break if you plucked it too hard. 

Placing the toy on the side of the tub. Roman clicked his fingers to materialize a bottle of water resistant lube. Turning in the water onto his knees, a water jet making his cock jump and bob in the rushing water. 

"What is wrong with me? Why does it all go back to that two faced jackal?" Roman thought of his first interactions with Janus. Back to the very beginning. It was easy and carefree. But then Dee, Roman's personal nickname for Deceit, had a boyfriend. Which turned out to Roman's crush. Roman felt so alone in a way he hadn't dealt with yet. It hurt so much to see them together. Then the dam of emotions broke into words.

"Always so fucking jealous of that slimy snake. Having my Virgil before we even met. It wasn't a fair fight." Roman circled his hole and pushed inside trying to let the honesty he had been holding back since the engagement party to guide his fingers pace. 

"Now the villain has stolen my dark knight again. We'll get through this. But fuck. I want my world rocked again. The fibbing naga owes me his life for ruining the future of mine." Roman grumbled in hushed tones. Slipping in two fingers as he feels the injustice rip through him. 

"Mine. He's not yours, Janus! Virgil is mine." Roman rocked his hips between the dual sensations making the words a bit bolder. 

Pushing in a third finger before long, those quick images of Janus actually finishing Roman on the coffee table mixed with Virgil laying under him as Roman finger fucks his needy hole faster. 

Then Roman has it. He is standing out on the back porch cigarette smoke thick around him. The sexual tension is unbearable. Janus is pressed to his front and Virgil is pressed to his back. Two very fine sides in clean cut suits surrounding him. Roman wants to say something but his voice won't work. Then the fantasy fills in the reality of the prince's predicament. 

"Want me?" Janus asks in a knowing way.

"Want him?" Virgil questions. Voice starting to distort. 

"Want us?" Janus grabs Virgil's tie, pulling them all closer together. 

"Both of us? At the same time?" They whisper in Roman's ears. 

"Don't lie, don't fight, don't argue." Janus kisses his ear lobe with every statement. 

"I'll be your fiancè still. Never going to lose me. Always going to want to marry you, My love. But you..." 

"Could have me as boyfriend number two? Don't worry I won't be slithering away, second place always has a lot more to prove. Isn't that right?" Janus asked Roman. Smacking his ass when Roman was just staring dumbfounded by his own personal truth. 

"Yesss." Roman hissed. 

With that consent, they were ripping his dress open with their bare hands. Janus' hands were faster. Getting rid of Roman's panties with a single jerk. Then Janus freed his own monster cocks from his tailored slacks. 

In the tub, Roman removed all five of his fingers that were pressing inside. Fumbling for the bottle of lube. Squirting out too much but used both hands to stroke the thick snake toy. Once it was coated and firmly suctioned the side of the tub. Roman rinsed his hands off, straddling the toy and the side of the tub. 

Letting the dildo snake faces press inside as he softly panted at the first set of twisted coils stretching him open. Holding on to the tub for support, Roman gave up all control to his darkest fantasies. Thrusting further down on the toy. 

Janus was fucking Roman back on to his cocks, while Virgil was helping; his hands on Roman's hips pushing him back. 

"Bet you love his monster cocks inside of you, don't you? My sweet husband and whore to be." 

Roman moaned even louder. 

"Come on Virgil, love, treat yourself. Fuck that pretty boy mouth of his." Janus said as he made kissy faces to Virgil. 

Virgil nodded, opening his pants, cock out and shining with precome. Roman's mouth was full before his next breath. As their desire escalated, they played tug of war with Roman's body. Shoving him forward and backwards to suit their own needs. 

Bouncing faster on the toy, only able to manage three fourths of its length, Roman leans back. Fully on display for his private show of one. The toy pressing right over his prostate with each coil in the snake's design sliding out and back inside his core.

Gripping his cock firmly at the base. Roman gave a quick pant at the spike of pain and thrill of lust as he got closer to the edge. Chanting their names under his breath. So lost for the first time in a long time. No worry. No jealousy. No softness. Roman was the center of attention and he was loving it. 

Stroking his cock from base to tip once then twice. The feeling sent Roman over the edge. Arc after arc of come shot from his cock as he felt every after shock. Janus and Virgil's names still falling from his lips as he came back to reality fully. 

Opening his eyes to see Virgil and Janus standing at the other end of the bathroom. With very shocked faces and hands covering their tenting pants. 

"Get out! Why are you here? I locked the door on purpose!" Roman shouted trying to stand on shaking legs, but couldn't manage it. He was stuck as the center of attention. His shame filling him up in more ways than one. "How long were you there for? Fuck fuck, How did you both get in?" 

"You summoned us." They said in unison.


End file.
